


Обсессия

by Erring



Series: Терапия для волка [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erring/pseuds/Erring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек разглядывает спящего Стайлза. Стайлз называет это обсессией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обсессия

Ночь в Бэкон Хилс темная, жаркая. Стайлз спит, сбросив одеяло на пол. Ему душно, тесно в собственной коже. Стайлзу снится, что кто-то следит за ним из-за углов домов, из узких смотровых окон в замках, из канализационных люков, подвалов и витрин магазинов. Картинки сменяют друг друга так стремительно, как только возможно во сне. Они оставляют после себя страх, панику и желание спрятаться. Стайлз мечется на кровати, покрывается холодным потом, но не может проснуться.  
Дерек же наблюдает за ним с жадностью, запоминая каждый судорожный вздох, каждый беспомощный и молчаливый крик. Из-за жары Стайлз спит в одних боксерах, и Дерек облизывает губы, рассматривая живот Стайлза, его грудь. Он чувствует себя грязным, отвратительным извращенцем. Ведь это ужасно, посреди ночи влезать в окно к подростку и бесстыдно разглядывать его. Но Дереку на самом деле плевать. Когда ты оборотень, то сложно следовать человеческим правилам. Еще сложнее помнить о социальных нормах, когда этот подросток сам не упускает любой возможности раздеть Дерека взглядом.  
Хейл понимает, что слишком часто изучает спящего Стайлза, когда осознает, что может назвать точное количество родинок у того на плечах. Дерек с удовольствием бы обратился к психиатру со своей проблемой, но вот незадача: в Бэкон Хилс не осталось достойных специалистов.  
\- Чувак, хватит пялиться. Ты словно старый педофил. Почти как твой дядя, - хрипло бормочет Стайлз. Он лежит на кровати, даже не думая открыть глаза или укрыться одеялом. Стайлз научился чувствовать, когда Дерек рядом, и это пугает их обоих. Так же, как Дерека пугает то, что он не заметил, как Стилински проснулся.  
\- И что? – спрашивает Хейл и садится на край кровати. Если уж у Стайлза не осталось стыда, то кто такой Дерек, чтобы думать о приличиях?  
\- Ничего, - Стилински лежит неподвижно, словно демонстрирует себя. Наглец. – Я уже говорил, что думаю по этому подводу. Ты болен, чувак. Обссессия опасная штука. Ты знаешь, что это такое? Это синдром, представляющий собой периодически, через неопределённые промежутки времени, возникающие у человека навязчивые нежелательные непроизвольные мысли, идеи или представления. Человек может фиксироваться на таких мыслях, причём от таких мыслей трудно избавиться или управлять ими. Смотри, однажды ты совсем двинешься рассудком, если продолжишь так жить.  
«Обссессия». Это слово очень любит Стайлз. Каждый раз, когда Дерек проводит пальцами по его запястьям, Стилински растягивает губы в насмешливой ухмылке и говорит, что это, видимо, семейное. Обссессия с его запястьями. Стайлз смеется и повторяет, раз за разом, что его запястья магический артефакт, утверждает, что каждый из семейства Хейлов хочет впиться в них зубами. Как правило, после подобных шуток Дереку хочется перегрызть кому-нибудь горло. Хотя еще сильнее Дереку все же хочется подтвердить корректность слов Стилински и коснуться этих самых запястий.  
\- Я имею в виду, что если долго смотреть на девушку, то можно увидеть, как она выходит замуж, - Стайлз все же открывает глаза и смотрит на Дерека. Насмешливо, с вызовом. Так, как может смотреть только глупый мальчишка, который все еще верит в сказки и в собственную правоту. - Но, как я вижу, мои коннотации остаются недоступными твоему примитивному разуму. Поясняю: если ты продолжишь дрочить на мои запястья, точно так же как и твой внезапно воскресший дядя, но ничего не предпримешь, то станешь зомби, почти как он. А я, в свою очередь, сбегу в волшебную голубую страну с бывшим бойфрендом Дэнни. Так что, Дерек, думай быстрее. И вообще, говорят, что единственный способ бороться с искушением, это поддаться ему. Попробуй, вдруг понравится? Иначе, чувак, ты окончательно простишься с крышей. Она даже тебе записки не оставит, уйдет тихо и по-английски.  
\- Не смешно, - Дерек прячется в тени, надеясь, что темнота поможет ему обрести рассудок. Но в компании Стайлза бессмысленно рассчитывать на чудо.  
\- А кто смеется? – уточняет Стилински и, провоцируя, проводит ладонью по своей груди, животу, касается пальцами паха. – Я сделал тебе минет. Я которую ночь просыпаюсь из-за того, что ты на меня пялишься. Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
Дерек не двигается. Он прекрасно помнит, как Стайлз сказал, что позволит себя трахнуть, если Дерек хорошо попросит. Но Хейл пока не готов расписываться в собственной слабости, сдаваться без боя. Но, к сожалению, язык быстрее мозга. И, пожалуй, в подобном подходе виноват Стайлз. Дурной пример заразен.  
\- И чего? - спрашивает Хейл и старается не представлять, как здорово было бы положить ладонь на бедро Стайлза.  
\- Ты хочешь коснуться губами моего запястья. Почувствовать, как стучит кровь, услышать, как бьется мое сердце. Ты хочешь провести языком по коже, вдоль вены, до внутреннего сгиба локтя и обратно. Прикусить кожу и знать, что моя жизнь в твоих руках. Ну или зубах, тут как уж ты предпочитаешь. Я спорить могу, что когда ты засыпаешь, то видишь меня во сне. Да? Видишь, как я умоляю тебя подарить мне укус. Или хотя бы трахнуть меня. Чего ты хочешь больше? Переспать или обратить?  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь.  
\- И? - Стайлз садится на кровати и пожимает плечами. Он давно не улыбается. Он серьезен и немного грустен. – Я бы хотел, чтоб ты меня трахнул. И, возможно, я бы хотел, чтобы ты подарил мне укус. Но знаешь, Дерек, я хотел бы, чтобы ты этого тоже хотел.  
Дерек молчит, кусает губы. Он из последних сил убеждает себя, что мальчишка издевается. Что для Стайлза все это глупая игра.  
\- Я не хочу, - Хейл открывает окно и готовится спрыгнуть на землю.  
\- Ты врешь, - говорит Стайлз. Ему не надо обладать волчьими чувствами, чтобы знать, что Дерек солгал. Это и так очевидно. – Я подожду.  
Хейл выпрыгивает в окно и думает, что, возможно, Стайлз и дождется. В конце концов, обсессия опасная штука. С ней сложно бороться, а, в случае со Стайлзом и его запястьями – невозможно.

TBC


End file.
